


Surprised by Self.

by pikachuinmyveins



Series: Larry Fluff [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, post sex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuinmyveins/pseuds/pikachuinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks what happened that made him sleep with his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised by Self.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic! Only 555 words so it'll be a quick read.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or critique. I'd love to hear from you guys. :)
> 
> Also I wrote this at 4AM so if you say something nice it might just make my day! ;)  
> Love y'all.

XXX

Harry found it difficult to digest that he had just slept with his sworn enemy. Louis slept in a peacefully exhausted slumber across him on the bed, but dreamland was far away from Harry's reach.

He was getting crazy. The AC hummed in the left hand corner and He was going to have two less feet if he didn't get a blanket on soon. So he got up, took out a bright red mink blanket and draped it across both of them. 

How had it happened? He didn't know. 

One moment, they were at each other's throat in what could've been a swearing competition, and the next, Louis was dominating him in a kiss. 

Harry's head still buzzed.

Maybe Harry was drunk and was dreaming this up. 

But it had felt so real. Too real for a dream. Too real for Harry to convince himself that Louis wasn't an excellent lover and a good man. 

Louis scratched an itch on his left thigh and Harry could practically hear the sounds off his smooth skin. 

It had all started when Harry's girlfriend had broken up with him, and was hitting on Louis. The guy hadn't said yes, but he hadn't ignored her either. That was all it took for Harry to hold a grudge. Gradually, the other man had noticed too and they threw each other irritated glances and sneers whenever they saw each other in gym. 

And they had been in the locker room, fresh out of the shower cubicles and they had started screaming at each other, just like that. Harry had felt like punching the man's lights out and so he had stomped his way to him. But...

All it took was the man to turn around for them to come face to face. 

They were eye to eye, nostrils flaring, jaws locked in snapping anger, knuckles white. But suddenly, each man was watching the other in a new light. 

The light bouncing off the bodies, the tattoos, the naked flesh, the heating skin, the wet hair and the tension between the greens and blues. It created the perfect environment for both the boys to lose control.

It was irrational yet it made perfect sense. It was crazy and yet it felt so justified. It was all that crazy bullshit that those romance authors wrote in their books. 

Yet, it was happened. Live and electric, between two men who didn't think that they'd as much as touch the other - except for punching each other. 

Now that they were in the bed, after the flash fire had burnt out and they lay in blissful half sleep, Harry's head was going to explode with questions. 

Was Louis gay? 

Hell, was _Harry himself_ gay? He had never thought about men that way, but he had seen Louis flirt with guys and stare at some men in the gym.

What after this? Harry wanted to see where this would go, but he didn't want any complications. 

The sex had been good - if not life changing. But Harry didn't think of it as just some quick fuck. 

Honestly, he didn't know what it was. He didn't wanna know. 

But as he lay hearing Louis slightly snore in his sleep and toss and turn between the sheets and the blanket, Harry smiled. He _was_ a good looking man. 


End file.
